1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retrofit transmission kits and more particularly pertains to a new retrofit kit for an Allison transmission for converting a standard electronic automatic Allison transmission into a variable speed transmission by replacing the standard torque convertor, front pump, forward clutches and valve body with a variable speed torque convertor that is operated using external rather than internal pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retrofit transmission kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, retrofit transmission kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes torque converters and transmissions comprising a case or housing having input and output shafts being in operable communication to gear sets such as planetary carriers and planetary gears, sun gears and ring gears with standard clutches such as friction plates being used to couple the gear sets to manipulate the power to the output shaft which drive the drive wheel or wheels. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new retrofit kit for an Allison transmission.